percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 38
Nolan Swift XXXVIII The Welcoming Committee As we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we didn’t really have time to react before we were attacked. I didn’t even have time to pull out my hammer before I heard a loud bang and I was wrapped up in some kind of rope. The same could be said for everyone else as Bunnies Sun members began to come out from around corners and out of trees. Silver also was among them and walked up to us. “Look at that, a new batch of test subjects ready for our experiments,” Silver said before turning to his underlings. “Out them with the others.” “What experiments?” Joe half asked, half shouted as Silver walked away. Silver turned around a looked a Joe with a devilish smile. “Just a little test. We plan on seeing if we can use demigod power instead of godly power to make a new species, nothing special really,” Silver commented. While Joe may not have completely understood, I remembered my talk with Prometheus and how he had infused Diane and Silver with a fraction of Artemis’ power to make them. I must have been making some kind of angry face at him because he walked up to me and flicked me on the forehead. “And before I forget, make sure to bind this one’s feet.” Two more masked goons walked up as Silver walked away. They pulled out some weird gun and fired, causing bindings to shoot out and wrap around my feet. The Burning Sun members began dragging us along the ground and we eventually arrived at the stables. I could hear the other demigods from the camp calling out for help from the Arena close by. They must have captured the entire camp and they had the numbers to do it considering the amount of enemies around the camp. The entire time, Joe and El were thrashing around trying to escape, while Dan and Amber just kind of allowed themselves to be dragged and I wondered if they were thinking of a plan. I would like to think I was also thinking of a plan, but I wasn’t. I was too angry to think and I couldn’t even thrash around because I was wrapped from head to foot. Once we were inside, I noticed all the pegasi were gone and I hoped nothing happened to them. We were each tossed into our very own stables and tied inside like we were a bunch of horses. After that the guards left, but I could still hear a bunch of them marching outside on patrol. “Anyone have any bright ideas?” I asked out loud to everyone. “I could use water to cut the bindings, but it looks like they emptied out all the water from the building,” El commented, sounding a little winded from all that thrashing she did earlier. “These things aren’t mechanical, so I can’t just will them to let us go,” Dan added. “I could call down some lightning and maybe the explosion could break our bindings,” Joe suggested. “Or it could blow us to bits,” I said. “Not to mention something like that would get a lot of unwanted attention from outside.” “Good point. What about you Amber, got any spells?” Joe asked her. I listened for some kind of response but I only heard mumbling. “They’ve done their research,” Dan commented. “They have prevented Amber from casting spells by keeping her from speaking spells or making hand motions. They took all the water out to stop El, and Joe can’t do anything without putting us in danger.” “I could just call down a small bolt of lightning,” Joe argued. “No, look around for a second,” Dan said. I did but I didn’t see what he was looking at. “There is metal wiring threaded around the stable and it connects to a lightning rod outside. If Joe does call down lightning, we would all most likely be fried. Not to mention Swift most likely can’t move right now, am I right?” “I can still move,” I said angrily, rolling and thrashing around on the floor until I was doing something that looked like The Worm. “Ok you could be right, but that won't stop me.” “You’ve already been stopped,” a voice said as the door to the stable opened. Diane walked inside and took a look at us. “Well isn’t this nice, so many presents wrapped up all nice and pretty. All that is missing is a bow.” “You’re sick,” El yelled at her. “No one in their right mind would destroy such a beautiful place like this!” “You’re right, this place will be destroyed. However, an even greater place will be made on top of the ruins of this simple camp. This will be the birthplace of the greatest species ever to exist, and it is all thanks to someone that the gods punished for helping you lowly humans. If anything, you should be standing in line,” Diane mocked. “Why do you keep talking about a new species? What do you plan on doing to the other demigods?!” Joe yelled at her, but she just laughed. “Demigods are part god,” I told him. “They plan on extracting that part of us and using it to make a new species, the sons and daughters of Prometheus.” “That is just wrong,” El choked back, obviously a little disturbed by the idea. “You won't be saying that for long. You’re abilities are among some of the strongest of any demigod alive and we will enjoy taking them from you. Everything is already being set in motion, all we need to do is…” Just then another Burning Sun member entered the room. She walked up to Diane and said something that I couldn’t hear. It must have been bad news because for a split second I saw her smile falter. “Again? That silver-haired hell cat!” The guard bowed apologetically and quickly left the room. Diane’s face returned to what it was before, with that smug smile and calm appearance. “It looks like we are experiencing a little setback. But don’t worry, I’ll be back shortly,” she said as she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. “What was that all about?” Dan asked. “She was pissed about something,” El commented. “We have to get out of here!” I yelled as I stood up and punched one of the support beams of the stable. “Swift!” Joe yelled at me. “What?!” I yelled back at him. “You’re standing,” he calmly told me. All at once my brain seemed to stop like someone tossed a stick into the gears of my mind. Then the stick broke and all the gears began to work twice as fast to catch up and a million questions ran through my head. Of course out of all those questions, only one managed to escape my mouth. “But…how?” I said to myself. “That would be because of me,” I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a silver haired angel sitting right next to a small hole in the wall of the stable. My body seemed to move all on its own and before either of us knew it, she was wrapped in my arms and our lips met. All the pain of the last few days seemed to wash away and nothing else in the world mattered, but the world has a way of finding its way back to you and we parted. “Where is Aisling?” I asked her. “Don’t worry, some of the wood nymphs are hiding her, but we can’t escape the camp. Nolan, what exactly is going on?” “Is anyone going to tell me who is there?!” El yelled from a few stalls down and I could hear her rolling around, trying to get to her feet. “I better take care of that,” I said and the two of us started to release everyone from their bonds. El looked at the person that freed me up and down with a quizzical look. “So who is this?” El asked. “Megan Swift,” she said, shaking El’s hand. “Daughter of Athena.” [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Days of Boom Category:The Olympian League Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865